


Deux Loups

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Keith is a thirsty virgin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Technically?, They eat a couple of meals too I guess, Threesome, Twincest, i almost forgot that one, read:thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Kuron is affectionate and playful at times, often with Shiro but it extends to Keith, and other times he falls quiet and distant. He's cockier and generally more sarcastic than Shiro but Keith can see the same soft warmth in both of them, they both have black humor at times, though Shiro is definitely the King of inappropriately timed jokes. Kuron nudges the plate of toast with jam toward Keith and he tries to stop the little curl of affection when he realizes Kuron used his favorite jam.That's the trouble, he's learning, it's easy to fall into both of the Shirogane’s.Or: Keith thinks he's losing it maybe? Meeting a familiar stranger in a bar stands to put his world to rights, but only if he doesn't run from what's between his boyfriend, himself, and the man with Shiro's face.





	Deux Loups

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Technically this is a modern day AU, it does also include incest (I made Kuron and Shiro twins) and is the usual mess of un-beta'd smut that makes up most of my life now? Keith is a little softer, a little sweeter, on account of having a different childhood :) Anyway, have fun you heathens.  
> AKA: I couldn't stop thinking about some of this and so uhhhh here.

Keith loves his boyfriend, even though the frustration is going to kill him. Shiro’s lips are soft and sweet against his, like they always are and he enjoys it, really, but…   
  
“Shiro.” Keith’s voice is reedy, something too proud to be a whine but definitely in that ballpark, “You’re going to be gone for a week again soon, do you want to do anything special before then?”    
  
Shiro looks thoughtful and Keith rubs his open palms over Shiro’s chest. They’re tangled together on the couch, dressed in boxers and soft t-shirts and the movie they’re supposed to be watching plays on mute.   
  
“I would love to go out to the mesa again, there’s supposed to be a lunar eclipse in a couple of days.” Shiro’s smile is sincere and Keith can’t deny the flood of warmth when he remembers the last visit. They’d shared a blanket and enjoyed the stars so removed from the city lights until Keith had drifted to sleep against the warmth of Shiro’s chest. It had been syrupy sweet waking at sunrise to soft kisses and the press of a thermos in his hands, Shiro’s tired smile as he drove them to their favorite breakfast spot. It had also been two months ago and since then Keith had hoped for more than just the kisses on their next visit to the mesa.   
  
With the way that Shiro’s carefully shifting, clearly trying to maneuver them so he can spoon Keith instead of having Keith sprawled on top of him, that’s not likely.    
  
“That would be nice. We’d have a great view up there, but I was thinking something here?” Keith ventures again, trying to give Shiro a hint as his gaze drages over his boyfriends body and he helps him move them around, pressing his ass back against Shiro.   
  
He just chuckles and noses into Keith’s hair, adjusting them more so that he’s fully settled behind Keith, arms around him.   
  
“Mmm, we already do dinner and movie nights here baby.”   
  
There it is, that stupid endearment that makes Keith feel a flash of heat. Shiro calls him baby rarely and everytime it catches him off guard, makes him ache.   
  
“Shiro.”   
  
His boyfriend is grinning, Keith doesn’t have to twist to look at him to know but he does anyway and Shiro just drops a kiss on his cheek for his efforts.   
  
“Keith. C’mon, watch the movie.” He hits unmute and Keith grumbles, but the warmth of Shiro’s body is hard to resist.    


-   
  
It’s not that he doesn’t love this, the slow way that Shiro is wooing him, the nights spent curled together and the way that Shiro will kiss him until Keith feels like he’s holding his heart in his hands, thumbs rubbing against the fragile organ. It’s that he wants more now.    
  
They’ve been together nearly a year and the most they’ve ever done is some heavy petting when Shiro had a bit too much to drink on New Years. Keith loves him, he knows that there’s a reason Shiro is moving so slow, he’s just pretty certain it’s some misguided attempt on Shiro’s end to protect him. Well, he doesn’t need or want to be kept safe from sex thank you very much.  Still, its sweet and Keith can’t quite figure out how to bring it up so, for now this is where they are. And that’s fine.   
  
Until maybe it’s not.   


-   


Keith is driving back from his wednesday painting session, the open landscape of the southwest that lays beyond the city limits calls him strongly and he loves to paint it in heavy bronze and soft violet. There’s a man photographing something on the side of the road, probably the sky or a tree but that’s not what draws Keith’s eye.   
  
The guy is well built with wide shoulders and his strong arms are exposed, his hairs a little longer and Keith doesn’t get a good look at much else before the thought creeps in.   
  
He could stop, he could say he’s lost, flutter his eyelashes at the guy and offer a-favor-in exchange for directions. He imagines it for a moment, pulling over and some vauge interaction that leads to him naked and pinned against his car. He’s actually slowing down when he catches sight of his flushed cheeks in the rearview mirror.   
  
He slams the accelerator so hard he ends up doing eighty in a sixty and his heart pounds in his chest. It’s just the heat, too long in the sun today and his frustration getting the better of him, besides his fantasy had been brief.   


-   
  
He and Shiro plan for a Saturday trip to the mesa, the night before Shiro has to leave is the eclipse and Keith’s looking forward to it. He promises to swing by his uncles to borrow a little fire pit they use for camping so they can make s’mores while they wait for moonrise and Shiro sends him far too many emojis in his excitement.   
  
He’s so happy, he feels like floating and Kolivan certainly notices, even if he’s polite about it. Antok on the other hand makes some colorful comments about Keith’s bedroom activities and Keith can’t help his snappishness.   
  
“Oh you mean all the cuddles I’m getting? They are amazing for my mood.”   
  
Antok laughs, even as Kolivan eyes the door to the backyard with yearning, “Yeah, okay Keith. A man like Shiro? Even a saint wouldn’t just cuddle him.”   
  
Keith rolls his eyes, “Tell that to Shiro.”   
  
His uncles mirth fades the longer he looks at Keith and then Antok is staring at him, “Seriously? After a year? Is he uh, waiting for marriage?”   
  
It would offend Keith except his uncle actually seems concerned about Keith’s lack of a sex life so he shrugs, “No, but look, I don’t actually want to sit down and piece this out with you and Kolivan. I love you, but no.”   
  
Kolivan looks subtly relieved and Antok leans back humming, “Well, you let us know if we need to hide a body anyways.”   
  
It’s a playful offer but something about it bothers Keith as he leaves, fire pit safely tucked under his arms with a note of the best way to get hot coals for s’mores. He thinks maybe it’s that his uncles have always loved Shiro, never even shovel-talked him and even his mom, when she’s around, has never even joked about hurting him. It’s weird.   
  
  
He resolves not the think about it, and in fact forgets pretty fast.   
  
-   
  
On his way back from Kolivan and Antok’s he stops to buy some charcoals and marshmallows. The store is quiet, it’s thursday afternoon and the after school shoppers aren’t around yet and Keith browses aimlessly for a bit after he’s put what he actually needs in his cart.    
  
An employee smiles at him, dark hair and a nice smile the guy’s built a bit like Shiro and Keith watches him push an empty pallet through some doors into the inventory area. He looks at his cart and bites his lip, if he goes back there his stuff will probably be fine. He’s only a little ways from the health isle and the guy probably won’t tell anyone if Keith grabs a bottle of lube for them to-   
  
He leaves the store, getting in the car and pressing his fingers to the dashboard hard, staring at his hands.   
  
“ _What the Fuck._ ” He doesn’t yell, he doesn’t have enough air for that. He loves Shiro, is crazy about him and he’s never been so focused on sex before but this is fucking out of hand.   
  
He shudders and eyes his phone, he’s halfway through his contacts before he tamps it down. He can’t call Shiro and tell him what he’s thought about, can’t tell him about the photographer, the guy in the store, the guy three weeks ago at the stoplight, the brief madness that has gripped him every time. He just, he needs to go home, take a shower and jerk off and after Shiro goes to the conference next week, they need to sit down and talk about how Keith needs to get his brains fucked out so maybe he’ll stop being a lust-possessed lunatic.   
  
He nods sternly and goes back into the store, grabs his cart and self-checks out with determination usually found on the battlefield.   
  
-   
  
Saturday night is a dream. Shiro insists on picking him up, even though they’ve been living together for months. He knocks on his own door, having taken a change of clothes with him to work, and Keith answers with an eye roll. It gives way to a warm smile though as Shiro presents him with a single red rose and drags him in for a kiss with a cool metal arm around his waist.   
  
He melts into it until a thorn pricks him from how tightly his fingers pinch the rose and they part laughing. Shiro takes the flower back, getting a tall glass of water for it and settling it on their small dining table.   
  
“Ready to go?” He asks, like he can’t tell Keith is dressed for the outing. They’re both in soft tanks, but Keith’s his loose on him, exposing his collar bone and paired well with a loose asymmetrical cardigan and tight black jeans. It’ll keep him warm once he adds in a blanket and Shiro and it looks good on him. Shiro’s leather jacket is undoubtedly in the car and his own dark jeans hug him well.   
  
“I’ve got everything packed up, unless you want something extra?” Keith taps the back leaning by the door and Shiro smiles, shaking his head.   
  
“Just you and me. Let’s head out, get there a little early so we can get the s’more fire started.” He sounds so excited and Keith just laughs.   
  
“Dork.”    
  
Shiro pinches his hip and Keith yelps but follows him out the door and into their soft evening.    
  
He licks marshmallow sugar from Shiro’s lips underneath a shadowed moon and they enjoy the heat from their little fire into the early hours before dawn before Shiro sighs.   
  
“Time to head back baby. I’ve got to get some sleep before the flight and I want to hold you in our bed before I go.”   
  
Keith smiles tiredly, shifting slowly from where he’s curled between Shiro’s legs, twisting to kiss him quickly. They make short work of packing up their things and he dozes in the car as Shiro gets them home, stumbling into bed with his boyfriend as soon as they get home.   
  
The heat of Shiro under his cheek relaxes him and Keith drifts off, his dreams filled with Shiro, the silver of his hair beneath the full moon and the sugar of his kisses as he drags them down, down, down Keith’s body.   
  
He wakes when Shiro leaves, gently rousing him for a kiss goodbye and a promise to call when he can and the front door barely closes before he’s asleep again.   


-   
  
Bars are not places Keith usually finds himself, especially not on a Friday but he needs a drink. He feels like he’s crawling out of his skin with how quiet the apartment is and he can’t shake the feeling that if he goes out to paint the photographer will be there again and something about that scares him.   
  
He’s nursing a gin and tonic, uncertain why he even got the drink since he’s more of a vodka drinker, when a familiar voice makes his head jerk up.    
  
Beside him is a gorgeous man and if Keith wasn’t certain his was sober, he’d swear it was some drunk hallucination because, foregoing the mostly black hair with just white bangs and the lack of prosthetic and scar, he’d swear it was his gorgeous man.    
  
His staring catches the man's attention and Keith finds himself staring into grey eyes, a little harder than the pair that had bid him goodbye on Saturday. The Shiro-clone looks him up and down and then smiles, eyes speculative and Keith flushes.   
  
“Kuron.” He holds out a hand and there’s something in his gaze that makes Keith slam him gin and tonic back and shake it.   
  
“Keith. You wanna grab a table?”   
  
Kuron nods and signals the bartender, ordering drinks for both of them and guiding Keith to a table against the wall. Keith isn’t stupid, he knows he’s playing with fire drinking with a man who could practically be Shiro, but he’s also so weirded out that he needs the liquid fortification to talk to the guy. He honestly just wants to know who he is and why he’s a mirror of the man Keith loves.   
  
“You should know I-”   
“Don’t care.”   
  
Keith frowns at the declaration and speaks again, “You should know I have a boyfriend, I just want to talk.”   
  
Kuron smiles and leans in a bit more, “Talking is fine, but like I said, I don’t care.”   
  
“How did you even know what I was going to say?” Keith raises an eyebrow and tries not to be irritated, he wants to ask his questions and that’s not going to happen if he pisses his new friend off.   
  
“You got that look, the kind of guilty one that people get when they’re taken but sitting across from me anyways. Like I said, I don’t care. Your business, not mine.”   
  
Keith frowns deeper but then shakes it off, it doesn’t matter, he really is just going to try to feel out if Kuron is connected to Shiro or if this is just a weird, Twilight Zone leve, coincidence. He doesn’t even have one of his madness moments as he settles into a casual conversation and Kuron is interesting, as easy to talk to as Shiro if a bit...harsher. He’s not subtle in the way he looks at Keith and there’s something about him that draws Keith into his words.   
  
If Shiro feels like a warm pool of water, Kuron is an open flame.    
  
It’s all going fine, except Keith has no idea what drink he’s on and when he stands up to go he finds his hands pressing to a broad chest, the mans large, flesh hands curling around his wrists. Two flesh hands makes him frown, that’s wrong and the amount of black in the hair that he slides one hand into is wrong to and god did he really tell this man that he thought about fucking a photographer on the side of the road?   
  
He makes a sound low in his throat, and grey eyes focus on him with heat burning in them and Keith loses himself in them for a moment, Shiro’s eyes looking at him in a familiar stranger and the loneliness without his boyfriend, the burning heat that seems to be constantly in him, boils over. He’s kissing Kuron, drunk and messy and standing in a bar on a Friday night. He could forgive himself for that, he thinks, just a kiss.   
  
-   
  
Keith’s head is muzzy, the sunlight that spills across their bed itches at his memory and he stares where it slants over the wall when it hits him. Shiro’s home today, he’s supposed to pick him up...only. A warm body is pressed against his back and he sighs, easily falling asleep again.   
  
“Well.” The dry voice wakes him up and Keith can’t place why it seems out of place until Shiro continues, “At least now I know why you didn’t come get me.”   
  
There’s still an arm around him and he’s naked, pressed against a body that’s almost right except Shiro’s voice didn’t come from behind him. As soon as the sensory information filters through properly Keith throws himself out of the bed.   
  
Kuron is propped up on an elbow, grinning at him and Shiro stands at the door to their bedroom, tugging at his tie. Keith sucks in a breath, he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes to him. Holy fuck. Holy fuck.   
  
It comes together with a resounding click in his head, getting drunk, kissing Kuron, the car ride to the house, practically begging him to fuck him, calling him Shiro and then drinking more from the liquor cabinet and then...nothing. Shiro coming home and finding his boyfriend and a stranger who looks like him in their bed, in their house and Keith has gone and lost his virginity to a stranger when it was supposed to be Shiro and Shiro’s going to leave him and he’s so stupid, he’s such a stupid slut, he shudders and stumbles into the wall, eyes blown wide and chest heaving as tears spill over.   
  
He’s panicking so hard that when Shiro is in front of him suddenly he recoils with a strangled whimper. He registers the way that Shiro’s soft look crumples at that and he can hear distantly Kuron, the man who ruined his life, speaking rapidly. Shiro answers him, Keith can’t make out the words but he thinks it’s a little strange that Shiro doesn’t look angry or devastated or any of the things Keith expected.    
  
He does look worried though and he’s holding his hands up, close but not touching and his lips are moving and-oh.   
  
“-ch you? Keith, can I touch you? C’mon baby.”   
  
He nods, crying harder at the endearment he no longer deserves. Shiro draws him in close to his chest and guides him to the floor, cradling him carefully and talking him through it until he’s got enough of his breath back that he’s not in danger of passing out.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m fucking sorry.” It’s a litany that rolls out of him and Keith thinks he might throw up soon as his world crashes around him.   
  
Shiro rubs a hand over his naked, jesus he’s fucking naked, spine and shushes him softly.   
  
“Keith it’s okay. Nothing happened. Kuron just thought it would be funny, I didn’t realize you’d be so upset, nothing happened.”   
  
Keith is shaking his head, “No, I kissed him at the bar and I wanted it, god I wanted it Shiro but I don’t remember and I-I- Oh no, no no.” He squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to pull it together. This is ridiculous, he’s Keith Kogane, he’s strong as hell and he’s lost and lost and he knows how to do this damnit.   
  
Only it’s different now, he’s got his mom back and Shiro’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him even if he is infuriating in his insistence they take things slow but he’s ruined that now. He’s ruined everything because he couldn't stop being insane about this and he's an idiot and why was it so hard to stop himself last night? His stomach clenches but he swallows down the panic as best he can.    
  
In the space of a few minutes Keith gets his breath back and shoves his fear and self-loathing deep, calming in Shiro's arms. As soon as he's not shaking apart he gently pushes Shiro away.   
  
"Shiro, I don't know what happened last night, but I know something did. I'll be out by the end of the day."   
  
Shiro refuses not to touch him, grasping his shoulders and giving him a long look. It registers then that they're alone again and he breathes a little easier.   
  
"Listen to me Keith, you kissed Kuron but nothing else happened. You got drunk, you brought him home, you apparently refused to keep your clothes on, and you fell asleep. He called me as soon as you did to explain what happened."   
  
Keith pulls away, staring, "How did he call you?"   
  
  
Shiro's face twists, something flickers in his eyes and Keith tenses where he's hovering between Shiro and the wall.   
  
"Because Kuron's my brother."   
  


_What_.   
  


That's really just a cherry on the turd sundae isn't it? Keith laughs, unable to explain the feeling that bubbles in him at the carefully spoken words.   
  
"You don't have a brother."   
  
Shiro sighs, running a hand through his starlight hair, "It was easier to say that. You know I lost most of my family young, growing up it was just Kuron and I against the world. At first everything was normal, we went to homes together and he was someone I could always depend on. We were too close. It was considered dangerously co-dependent after a while and they talked about separating us. We were able to stop it, agreed to a bunch of therapy and separate interest courses."   
  
There's a break in his words and Shiro stares into Keith's eyes, leaving him with the feeling the story is about to take a turn.   
  
"Therapy was good. I got my head on and Kuron learned to open up to other people and for a while things became...normal. Therapy also gave me the room to pick through my own feelings and Kuron too. Keith I could never be angry if you fell into bed with him, which you didn't, because-" He takes a deep breath and Keith can't fill the break. There's something about the look on Shiro's face that holds him hostage. Neither of them get the chance to speak though because another voice finishes the thought.   
  
"Because it would make him a hypocrite. Takashi and I started sleeping together when we were seventeen and our relationship continued until four years ago. After he met Adam we started to realize that if we wanted any chance at families of our own we had to stop. The problem was, we couldn't seem to keep our distance so we cut contact, I left and we told everyone we had a fight. I didn't know until you brought me home last night who your boyfriend was. I could no more hurt him than myself."   
  
By the time Kuron finishes he's kneeling, hand resting on Shiro's arm and two identical eyes lock on Keith. Shiro looks resigned, sad while Kuron looks like he's ready to challenge whatever Keith might say. He notes that neither of them look ashamed.   
  
It's a lot. Keith stares at them in silence, the space stretching between them in stillness. Twins. That he can't handle, he can fathom Shiro having a brother, can make it fit into his view of things. The rest...The rest is illegal and morally wrong and really, really hot.   
  
"There's so much wrong with me." Keith breaks the tension, slumping in on himself and rubbing his palm over his eyes. He feels exhausted, skin stretched too tight between the tears and the whirlpool of feeling. He laughs a little, a broken hitch of his throat as he stares at Kuron's hand where it curls over Shiro's arm.   
  
"With you?" Shiro's voice is quiet, sardonic, and Keith laughs again, looking up at his boyfriend.   
  
"All that shit you both just told me and the only thing I can think-" Keith chokes on his words for a moment, the swirling unease solidifying into one solid fear, "All I can think is that apparently Shiro is fine with finding me naked in bed with another man and I'm going to lose him anyway."   
  
The words sting on their way out and Keith pushes himself off the floor finally as he speaks. He can't sit complacently in the destruction of his life but there's little he can do faced with what's between the twins.   
  
Shiro's expression freezes him though, he looks heartbroken and Kuron's eyes are flinty as he glares at Keith but there's something hurt there to.   
  
"Please, Keith. You don't have to leave. I can-"   
  
Keith stops him, "Shiro I can't stay here and be your-your roommate while you and Kuron re-connect. I," He frowns, the ache in his chest rising as a new thought occurs, "Is this why you wouldn't touch me?"   
  
Shiro is on his feet in a second, reaching for Keith, "Baby, no. I want you to stay, with me, I love you Keith, I love you so much," he pulls Keith into his arms, holding him tightly and Keith tries to hold himself away but the warmth pulls him in, "Kuron and I can separate again, you don't have to worry about that. I-I thought you needed me to be slow, you'd done so little before me and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you or rushing things."   
  
Keith laughs, another disbelieving sound, he doesn't know how to respond. He wants to be selfish but he can see how Kuron's leaving would hurt Shiro again, he can see how one day Shiro might look at him and see a man who drove his brother, his first lover, away.   
  
Kuron speaks for him, "I told him about the things you'd been thinking about strangers, the way you couldn't keep your hands off me. Keith, darlin', I think you're a bit of a nympho. Let me guess, before Shiro, lots of masturbating, lots of daydreams about random men, strangers in dark corners."   
  
Pressed to Shiro's chest Keith nods slowly, it's so much, so much has been said and he's crumbling under the weight of his emotions and admitting this is just another drop. Shiro rubs a hand over his arm and kisses his hair.   
  
"Keith, I wish you'd said something."   
  
Looking at his hands where they're pressed flat to Shiro's chest and ignoring Kuron's presence on the floor, he shrugs, "I was going to after your trip but, well."   
  
"Shiro, look at him, he needs a break." Kuron's voice is gentler, pointed but soft enough that he sounds like Shiro. Shiro who nods, leaning back enough to look down at Keith with concern pinching the scar over his nose.   
  
"Why don't we go into the living room. You can curl up on the couch and Kuron and I will make you something to eat?"   
  
It sounds like a good idea, Keith could use the moment to collect himself and at the mention of food he realizes how hungry he feels. The proximity of the kitchen to where he'll be means he'll be able to hear the twins moving around, talking. He nods, grateful for the care that Shiro shows him.   
  
Kuron stands up as well, his fingers brushing over Shiro's shoulder and oddly down to push Keith's hair behind his ear.   
  
-   
  
Lunch, or breakfast for Keith, is quiet. He's done his collecting while listening to Shiro and Kuron make them eggs and bacon with avocado toast. It's more effort than usually goes into a meal and Keith has a suspicion Kuron is a much better cook than his brother, something the limited conversation between the twins confirms as Shiro thanks him for his help.   
  
He feels emptied out, drained of any strong feelings and tired, though the food is certainly helping him regain some energy. He eats slowly, watching Kuron and Shiro, noting how similar they are as they both sprinkle hot sauce on their eggs and cut their toast into evenly sized triangles. It's oddly cute to watch.   
  
"So, Kuron, how did you end up in that bar?" Keith can't help his questions, if Kuron was supposed to be staying away from Shiro to end up so close seems by design.   
  
Kuron swallows and glances at Shiro who is also looking at him curiously, "I didn't know that Takashi had moved here. I've drifted a bit but I like this part of the country and didn't think I'd run into him for a long time even if he was here, city this size and all. Maybe fate does have it out for me." He laughs a little and offers a smile for Keith, "Don't worry darlin' I'll be out of here soon."   
  
There's nothing to betray him but Keith knows how to read his face, learned from years of friendship and then love with his twin. They aren't the same but there's still a tightening around Kuron's eyes and a stiffness to his jaw that tells Keith he's upset. Beside him Shiro radiates sadness and his fingers twitch beside his plate. Keith bites his lip, thinking.   
  
He loves Shiro and he can't deny the attraction he felt, still feels if he lets himself think about it, to Kuron. He just wants to see Shiro smile and he already knows that he's a mess and doesn't feel at all how he should about the, well, the incest.   
  
"You don't have to go." He says it casually, taking a bite of his egg and watching Shiro's eyes widen and Kuron's nostrils flare in surprise.   
  
"Keith...we've tried this before. I love you and I don't want to hurt you but Kuron is, he's-" Shiro struggles to articulate what he feels, giving up and changing tactics, "I could no more stay away from you if he asked. I feel to strongly for both of you."   
  
Kuron doesn't speak, but he's watching closely and Keith sets down his fork, extending both hands across the small table. He waits until both of them have reached back, settling their hands over his, Kuron with a great deal of hesitancy.   
  
"I'm not asking you to try and be just brothers and I'm not saying that it wont be work and that I'll never get weird about things, but I want you to be happy. Shiro is the best thing that's ever happened to me and outside of whatever this morning was Kuron was kind to me yesterday and hasn't pushed us today for anything. I want to at least try."   
  
" _Baby-"_ _   
  
"Darlin'-" _   
  
Both voices overlap and Keith swallows because yeah, he could get used to that.   
  
"For right now, let's just, eat and maybe figure out where Kuron's staying?"   
  
They both nod at that and Keith relaxes, smiling gratefully and focusing on his plate and psyching himself up for the stress of the future.   
  
-   
  
A month passes quickly and Keith isn't sure he deserves everything he's been given. Shiro is cuddled behind him in their bed and while they still haven't done everything Keith would like Shiro is no longer moving at a snail's pace. The bruised look of his lips is proof enough of that as Keith rubs a thumb over his own mouth, enjoying the tenderness he find there. He definitely needs to brush his teeth though.   
  
He pulls himself out of bed and waves to Kuron where he's sleepily propped at the kitchen table before ducking into the bathroom. When he finishes, his mouth tasting less like Shiro and more like mint, he shuffles over for coffee. Kuron holds out a mug, already made how Keith likes it and he curls his fingers around the warm cup. Smiling slightly he sinks into his own chair and the silence that settles between them is comfortable.   
  
Kuron has slotted into their lives easier than Keith anticipated, though it hasn't been long enough to say yet exactly what they are to each other. Kuron is affectionate and playful at times, often with Shiro but it extends to Keith, and other times he falls quiet and distant. He's cockier and generally more sarcastic than Shiro but Keith can see the same soft warmth in both of them, they both have black humor at times, though Shiro is definitely the King of inappropriately timed jokes. Kuron nudges the plate of toast with jam toward Keith and he tries to stop the little curl of affection when he realizes Kuron used his favorite jam.   
  
That's the trouble, he's learning, it's easy to fall into both of the Shirogane’s. Shiro joins them before Keith's finished with his first piece of toast, mug of coffee prepped by Kuron as soon as he heard Shiro's feet on the floor.   
  
It's comfortable and warm and Keith can't remember feeling this content before. He's so busy looking between the twins that he misses his bite a little, jam smearing on his mouth and cheek.   
  
"Keith you-" Shiro reaches out to swipe the jam off his cheek, fingers gentle, as he draws away though Kuron catches his wrist, licking the jam from his fingers and sucking them into his mouth with a lewd little groan. Shiro's breath comes a bit harsher and he stares at his brother's lips, eyes darting to Keith when Kuron releases him. Keith thinks it should bother him more, the blatant display but all he can think is how much he'd love to see Kuron's tongue someplace else.   
  
"Mmm, I think it was sweeter for having touched you darlin'." Kuron drawls, giving Keith a little smile. He feels his cheeks heat up at the words but he refuses to break eye-contact with Kuron as he drags a finger through the jam, smearing it on his own lips.   
  
It is a daring move, a challenge to both twins to see who would make the move since it was obvious that things between them were stretching to a break. Shiro pushes away from the table only to come in close to Keith, a warm hand curling behind his neck and Keith turned to him, chin tilting for a kiss.   
  
It didn't come, instead Shiro guided him forward to lean somewhat uncomfortably across the table, offering him to Kuron. There was a beat where all three of them seemed not to breathe, Kuron's eyes locked on Shiro over Keith's head as he waited, hardly daring to believe this was happening.   
  
Whatever he saw in his brother's face spurred Kuron on and he leans in, licking over Keith's lips, making him feel dizzy.  He gasps and tries to push forward more, wanting to connect properly but Kuron moves back, his eyes dark and his expression promising enough Keith isn't worried.   
  
He circles the small table and Shiro allows Keith to sit back, holding him by the nape of his neck still, fingers pressing firmly and palm warm against his skin. It should feel controlling, maybe stifling, but with Shiro it's just re-assuring and Keith melts under the touch like a kitten, the tension in him struggling to resurface even as Kuron leans over him.   
  
Shiro bends down as well, chin hovering over Keith's right shoulder as he breathes into his ear, "What do you want Baby?"  Kuron's hand is braced on his left side, palm wide and burning against his shoulder and he shudders, captured between them as he is.   
  
It's heady, to be here under their bodies and Keith is tired of pretending to be better than he is, tired of agonizing over things for the sake of it. He's spent the month tentatively letting things happen, trying to hold himself to a standard that hardly matters behind closed doors. He wants this and he's done lying to himself.   
  
"This. I want-" Keith makes a noise in his throat and takes back his own power, not dislodging either of them but no longer complacent between them. He pushes forward, toes pressing against the legs of his chair as he pushes still sticky lips against Kuron's mouth.   
  
The twins press closer, the chair an obstruction and a support, and Keith is drowning in heat as he licks his way into Kuron's mouth, tasting the coffee and sweet jam overlaying his own flavor. Shiro's voice, low and wanting, makes them both moan against one another.   
  
"You look so good, between us. Kuron he looks so good."   
  
Kuron breaks the kiss with a turn of his head, leaving Keith open mouthed panting against his cheek.   
  
"He's gorgeous." Kuron's voice is a low roll of agreement and Keith pulls away, twisting to face Shiro, taking in how his boyfriend is staring at him. His grey eyes have gone dark, hungry in a way that Keith loves. He draws Shiro into a kiss, ignoring the awkward angle he's forced to lean at in the chair with his legs almost trapped forward between Kuron's knees.   
  
It only lasts a second, Shiro's lips warm against his, before Kuron draws him away. A sound leaves him that he's not proud of, nearly a keen but he stifles it enough that neither laugh at him. They both move away from him and the loss of heat give him space to breathe, clears his head.   
  
Kuron moves out of his sight line, circling behind him to Shiro. Keith stares forward, dragging in clear air and thinking rapidly.   
  
He wants this, he wants them but, he's never slept with anyone and both of them together are going to overwhelm him. He's not afraid but he is nervous he's going to embarrass himself and with Shiro, who he loves who has been tender compassion and playful love for so long, it would be okay. Adding in Kuron though makes him nervous enough that he's suddenly unsure if they should continue.   
  
He turns to voice as much but words fail him. Kuron has a hand wrapped behind Shiro's head, fingers curling in the short hairs of his undercut, and he's pulled him into a kiss. Two pairs of soft bow lips meet and Keith swallows hard when Shiro parts his, tongue briefly visible as they kiss, Shiro's hands reaching to hold Kuron close. Kuron bites at Shiro's mouth and Shiro makes a soft sound before retaliating and drawing a low groan from Kuron and Keith is suddenly too far from both of them. The sight of them together is hot and they touch each other with a familiarity that gets under Keith's skin, scratching at him.   
  
He growls and stands, tugs Shiro away from Kuron's lips and replaces one hungry mouth with his own. He has to push up on his toes to taste Shiro the way he wants and strong arms loop around his waist, keeping him close and supporting him as he licks his way back into Shiro's mouth. He bites at Shiro's lip and twists a little so he can slide his tongue deeper, taking what he wants and feeling the way that Shiro's pulse jumps under his hands.    
  
"Here I thought you'd be a sweet little thing." Kuron laughs, stepping in close again, pinning Keith standing between them and with little effort lifting him off his feet. Keith gasps, releasing Shiro's red mouth and grabbing at his shoulders as Kuron suspends him. The surprise lasts a second and then he's opening his mouth to demand to be put down, but he chokes on the words.   
  
Shiro grasps his thighs, slides his warm hands down Keith's legs and pulls them up around his waist, rutting against him. The movement presses his ass into Kuron, confirming his interest is very much present, and pushes Shiro's cock against his in a quick jolting slide that makes him moan. Kuron flexes his fingers where he's holding Keith around the hips and the strength in the movement just goes to remind Keith of how much more of the brothers there is, his own frame seems so small between them. The thought of how he must nearly disappear under their hands, between their bodies, goes straight to his cock and surprises him even as he arches, trying to move, to push or pull or anything.   
  
"Bedroom." Shiro says, eyes on Kuron even as he rocks against Keith again, making all of them inhale sharply. Keith can't agree with the sentiment enough and Kuron finally breaks away, allowing Shiro to take Keith's full weight as he leads them back to bed.   
  
Keith doesn't hit mattress when Shiro sets him down, instead he's against the warmth of Kuron's naked body and he shudders. The heat of his skin burns through the clothing Keith is wearing but only for as long as it takes for four hands to strip him down. He shivers, shifting so his knees fall on either side of Kuron's thighs, bracing his shoulder blades against Kuron's chest as he moves and enjoying the drag of skin. Once he has his balance he rises up on his knees, tugging at Shiro's hand and kissing his stomach as Shiro's clothes join there's on the floor.    
  


When Shiro steps away Keith lowers himself back into Kuron’s lap, grinding against Kuron’s cock and sighing at the line of heat it makes as it slides over his ass. Kuron’s teeth find his neck and Keith gasps, head tilting to the side as he bites and licks at the column of pale skin, his hands returning to Keith’s hips to keep him still.

Shiro returns to them, tossing supplies on the side of the bed and running his fingers over Keith’s naked torso, dragging over his stomach and watching the way he shudders. Keith rolls his head to stare down at Shiro’s hands, open mouthed and burning.

Shiro’s thumbs graze his nipples and when Keith’s breath hitches he pinches one, then the other, rolls them between his fingers and smiles down at Keith as he moans, head tipping back and allowing Kuron to mark lower to his collar.

Kuron uses his hold on Keith’s hips to lift him and Keith allows it, finding himself wanting to be swept away by the twins as they adjust so all three of them are able to lay on the bed, Keith poured over Shiro’s lap this time as Kuron crowds over him.

“Good darlin’?” Kuron asks, nosing at his cheek and Keith nods. Shiro isn’t having that though and he murmurs in his ear, breath stirring his hair, “Words Keith.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

No sooner than the words leave him Shiro grasps his wrists and tugs them up, holding them in one wide hand and bending Keith so he lays with his arms and head over Shiro’s right shoulder, back arched and body stretching diagonally over Shiro’s. On his left side Kuron kneels and drags sharp nails over his chest, catching his nipples and when Keith gasps again, leans down to lick at them.

The attention spreads the fire in Keith and he groans, pushing into the feeling. It doesn’t last though as Kuron continues laving his tongue down Keith’s body, warm wet heat trailing over his stomach and hips and licking in further toward his straining cock. He pauses though, looking up at Keith, white bangs disheveled and pupils blown wide even as he smiles, spit making his lips shine. Keith bucks his hips up and hears Shiro’s his as his ass drags over his cock.

Shiro’s been quiet but now he speaks, “Kuron, get between my legs, straddle his.” He spreads his own legs as Kuron grasps Keith’s knees and maneuvers him so he can straddle his lower thighs, knees pressed the inside of Shiro’s legs. The position leaves Keith trapped and stretched between them and forces him into an arch that emphasizes his chest and ribs.  

Kuron waits once they’ve found the position, not looking at Keith but at Shiro who gives the next order, “Get his thighs wet for me.”

Keith chokes around his question as Kuron nods and dives down, tongue fucking into the space beneath his cock, licking over the skin of his inner thighs in a lude motion. The bend means that Kuron’s slide back more and Keith tries to part his legs some to make it easier by Kuro grips his legs and forces them to stay pressed together. He’s practically drooling all over Keith’s thighs and as he licks and bites Keith can’t stay quiet, panting and moaning out pleas for Kuron to just put his fucking cock in his mouth. 

He gets no mercy even as he tugs against Shiro’s hold and he groans in frustration, head falling back. Looking away from Kuron proves to be a mistake because it leaves him unprepared when the man does move up, tongue swirling over the head of his dick. Keith makes a sound loud enough that it’s embarrassing and then he’s gasping for air as Kuron swallows him down.

He jerks to look down at him but at the same time Shiro’s free hand raises his hips, forcing him deeper into Kuron’s mouth and his eyes flutter shut, lost in the feeling of warm heat over him enough that he doesn’t register what Shiro is doing.

The wet space between his thighs is filled with hard heat as Shiro pushes his own hips up, sliding his cock between Keith’s thighs as Kuron blows him. The feeling of Shiro dragging between his legs, soft flesh parting for him, and Kuron’s hot mouth working him over is nearly enough to end Keith then and there. 

Kuron’s tongue is wicked as he pulls off, licking over Keith and further down. Keith manages to hold his head up again, enough to look down at Kuron as he scoots back again, licking at Keith’s balls and then leaving him to suck at Shiro’s head as Shiro pushes between his thighs again. Kuron’s hair is stuck to his face and he’s a spit-soaked mess with wide eyes and he looks up at Keith with his lips curving around Shiro’s cock and he fucking winks and Shiro moans into Keith’s ear, moving his free hand to stroke over Keith’s cock and that’s it.

Keith arches so hard it hurts his trapped shoulders as he comes, it’s nearly wordless and the only sound he makes is a ready cry of Shiro’s name as he lets go. He goes limp between them but it doesn’t stop Shiro from fucking between his thighs until he’s whimpering.

 

They finally let him go but just long enough to shift again, sitting up so Keith is sitting in Shiro’s lap properly, near the side of the bed this time, and Kuron stands before him. His dick is hard and flushed where it curves proudly against his body and Keith swallows hard. He knows how he must look, come on his stomach, eyes wide and unfocused and skin red from his exertions. Kuron is looking at him like he wants to eat him.

Shiro’s hand catches his cheek, turning him so they can kiss again, Shiro’s tongue tasting him thoroughly and when he pulls away, rubbing his thumb softly over Keith’s cheek, his expression is just as hungry. Madly Keith remembers the most annoying philosophy quote “There are two wolves inside of us, dark and light, the one you feed it the one that wins.” 

He looks between them even as Shiro beckon’s Kuron into another searing kiss, the Shirogane’s trying to devour each other over Keith’s shoulder, and he wonders, what if you feed them both?

When they leave one another’s mouths a strand of saliva stretches between them and, unable to help himself, Keith leans over, breaking it with his tongue and chasing it to to Kuron’s mouth. He doesn’t get a kiss though as Kuron bites at his lip and Shiro jerks him away, kissing Keith messily again, doing something to the side that Keith doesn’t really care about in the moment.

He drags in a breath as he turns back to Kuron’s cock and he looks up, Kuron strokes a hand over his length, “Do you wanna taste darlin’?” Keith nods, stretching forward even as his own exhausted cock twitches in interest again.

He gets his mouth on Kuron and it’s bliss, his eyes slip close at the heavy weight of the man on his tongue and he licks over his, kittenish at the start but longer presses of his tongue as he goes until he takes him into his mouth properly. Keith’s eyes open wide and he moans around Kuron as Shiro takes advantage of the way he’s leaning forward to rub a slick finger over his entrance.

Keith pulls back enough to speak, hands coming to clutch at Kuron’s hips as he tries to give Shiro more room to work, “Shiro please, I want it I want-” He’s cut off as Kuron grasps his hair and pushes back between his lips and he doesn’t try to speak again.

 

Shiro opens him up slowly, maddeningly, as Kuron fucks into his mouth, holding Keith steady and rolling his hips, careful to guide him so it’s comfortable until he’s affirmed that Keith can handle it. By the time Shiro is spreading him on three fingers, his voice a constant stream of, “Baby, you’re so tight, god. You’re going to be so good.” Kuron is using his mouth properly. 

Keith doesn’t think he’s going to be able to talk after this, Kuron’s cock pushing into his throat on every harsh thrust and it’s all he can do to hold himself in place as his jaw aches and his cock bobs, hard again, against his stomach. 

His eyes roll back and he moans around Kuron when Shiro finally, finally, rubs his prostate, pressing his fingers into the bundle of nerves and not letting up until Keith’s thighs shake. Kuron pushes deep, faster, moaning out Keith’s name and Shiro’s fingers slide free.

Keith wants to protest but there’s still a warm cock sliding in his mouth and he sets his sights there instead, tongue working Kuron over until he uses his grip on Keith’s hair to pull him away harshly.

“Fuck,  _ fuck.  _ God, he’s got a great mouth Takashi.”  Kuron pants as he fists himself, letting Keith breath for a moment.

He’s about the beg for one of them to do something when Shiro lifts him again, turning him so he’s facing Shiro. He must look confused because Shiro guides him slowly so he’s on all fours over Shiro who lays back, leaving Keith exposed to Kuron at the edge of the bed.

“He’s going to fuck you now baby.”

Keith aches for it but-

 

“What about you?” 

 

Kuron laughs behind him, warm hands sliding over his spine even as Shiro cups his cheek and smiles, “I’m a patient man baby and I want to watch you fall apart again. When you’ve come on his cock like a good boy then you can have me.”

The words are like magic and Keith can feel his cock drool as arousal sparks over him. He can’t imagine the way he must look now and he hears Kuron laugh again.

“He  _ really  _ likes that, doesn’t he?” Kuron’s body blankets Keith and he watches Shiro look at his twin, eyebrow raising and chin lifting. The tone he answers in is so authorative if Keith wasn’t staring at him he’d never know that Shiro was naked and so hard it looks painful.

“What he’d really like is for you to get one with it. Take him Kuron.”

Keith can feel the way that Kuron’s body reacts where they’re pressed together and Kuron pulls away, leaving Keith to whine and press his face into Shiro’s shoulder.

It’s only a moment though and then he’s being filled in one long thrust by Kuron’s heavy cock, the heat of it and the slight pain overriding any logic he might have. As Kuron starts moving in him Keith drags himself to look into Shiro’s eyes, mouth open and spilling sounds, small panting moans with every thrust.

Shiro watches him with rapt attention, eyes raking over him and then locking onto his own with devotion and the single minded focus ramps up the heat that’s skating over Keith’s skin. He wonders if this will break him, if the burning of Kuron’s body and Shiro’s gaze will finally be the inferno that destroys him.

As Kuron changes his angle, sinking deeper and moaning Keith’s name, he hopes it is. Kuron is hard and hot in him and he drags against Keith’s prostate so perfectly and Keith’s vision is starting to fuzz at the edge as the pleasure crashes over him, drags him down.

Shiro is speaking again, one of his hands bracing Keith’s chest and holding him up, the other arm slung over his shoulders where he can feel that he and Kuro are holding hands. 

“Is it good baby? Can you feel how much your body wants him?”

“Yes!” Keith’s voice doesn’t sound like his own, higher and needy Shiro smiles even as he chants out, “Yes, I want it, yes, yes.”

“Do you want him to come in you baby?” Shiro might phrase it as a question but there’s option in his gaze and Keith wouldn’t have it another way as he nods frantically. 

“Stop.” Shiro’s order comes and Kuron halts, leaving Keith between them with wide eyes, “No,  _ no, why, Daddy-”  _ He cuts off in shame and tries to hide again but Shiro, with eyes gone so dark they’re nearly black, refuses to let him.

“Because baby, you have to use your words.”

_ Oh.  _ Keith’s face burns but he can’t handle the stillness and he wiggles trying to get something more but he acquiesced to, “Please, I want your come Kuron, please, please.”

“Move.” Shiro follows his words immediately and Kuron’s thrusts come again, snapping his hips forward as he starts fucking Keith in earnest. Keith is hazy and overwhelmed between them and Shiro thumbs away the tears gathering gently.

 

“ _ Christ.  _ Takashi I-ah-I’m close.” Kuron’s voice is wrecked and Shiro simply hmms in affirmation. Kuron’s pace becomes wilder, chasing his end with the same single-mindedness that Shiro has zeroed in on Keith’s responses.

He realizes that he’s babbling too, “Fuck me, fuck me Daddy, please, give me your come, please-” It’s filthy and he’s glad the words are barely audible, mostly it’s just his mouth moving frantically until Kuron pushes into him one more time, cock twitching and spilling heat into him as Kuron ruts, little motions that make Keith’s body shake under him as he finds his own finish over Shiro.

He pulls out too fast and Keith nearly sobs at how empty he’s been left, even as Shiro rubs his hands over Keith’s body.

 

Kuron’s back in a moment though, helping Keith to roll onto his back, laying him down with care and kissing him sweetly. He looks well fucked, sweat clinging to his temples and he lays down at Keith’s side, taking one of his hands and rubbing the back of his hand in slow circles. Keith takes the break to regain some of his breath.

He feels amazing, body tingling and pliant, his heads sort of swimming and there’s the oddest sense that he’s submerged himself in something warm and safe. He doesn’t need control here, not like he does sometimes when life is coming at him too fast. His legs fall open at the lightest press of fingers and Shiro is settling between them.

Keith looks away from Kuron, has to drag himself to do it, and finds it worth it as he meets Shiro’s warm gaze. 

“Hi.” He says, voice raspy and broken and Shiro smiles down at him, kissing the corner of his mouth even as he positions Keith’s legs, sliding a pillow under his hips and slowly bending one leg back. 

“Hey baby, you think you can take me?”

Keith bites his lip, looking down between them past where Shiro is holding him open with a large hand on his thigh to Shiro’s still hard cock.

“Yeah.” He breathes the word, sounding as content as he feels and Shiro kisses him deep, moving so he can slip into Keith’s body. Keith sighs and moans as he’s filled again and he arches up, expecting Shiro to take him quickly with how long he’s been waiting.

He’s wrong though as Shiro eases his leg down and rolls his hips, thrusting smoothly into him. At his side Kuron is still holding his hand in one of his own but he uses the other to gently press at Keith’s knee, leaning up to do so. He gets the message and bends enough to give Shiro a good angle without any undo strain on either of them. Kuron settles back beside him and Shiro kisses him again, warm and slow.

 

It’s not what he expected but it’s good, the long drag of Shiro’s cock as he works in and out of Keith’s body leaves him feeling like he’s been cut open. Shiro takes him apart slowly, pressing his lips to Keith’s face and his neck as he moves against him, hands gentle and the whispers he leaves over Keith’s skin are reverent.

“Beautiful.” He murmurs against Keith’s cheek, “Perfect.” is spoken to his collarbones and Keith can’t stop the tears rolling into his hair as he accepts Shiro into himself. When Shiro looks at him again he feels as though he’s looking into the heart of him and Keith would be scared but he’s so perfectly safe here, with Shiro and Kuron, there’s no fear anymore and he gives himself wholly over to them in that moment.

Time seems to lose meaning as Kuron kisses him, Shiro’s movements gain power but never speed and Keith is dragged through his third orgasm of the night with so much tenderness that he sobs through it. Shiro only picks up speed after, Kuron trading kisses with whichever of them he can reach and carding through Keith’s hair as he gasps for breath, body shivering and rocking with Shiro’s thrusts.

When Shiro comes it’s a hot flood in him and he bites over Keith’s neck, panting his name quietly.

There’s silence in the room as the sweat on their bodies starts to cool and Keith is exhausted, his body well used as Shiro eases himself out. Kuron moves from his side despite his protesting noises but returns to them both with a warm cloth and once he’s cleaned up Keith refuses to let either of them leave again, grasping at their hands.

Shiro makes him let them change the sheets anyways and when they lay down, Shiro holding Keith to his chest and Kuron pressed against his front, the twins holding hands over his hip, Keith feels like crying again. 

It’s irritating and he huffs but he can’t stop the tears that slide over his cheeks anyways.

Kuron frowns at them, kissing them away and looks at Shiro with concern. Shiro speaks softly, the command is gone from him and he just sounds tired and happy.

“It’s alright baby, it was a lot.”

Keith shudders again and shakes his head, “It’s stupid. I’m so-I’m so happy and it’s like I’m scared now, because I can’t…” He drags in a breath, “I can’t believe I get to have this.”

Kuron just kisses his nose, “Of course you do darlin’, we Shirogane’s are very stubborn, very hard to get rid of.”

Shiro’s laugh vibrates against Keith’s back, “So it’s good that you want us to stick around, because otherwise we’d be very annoying.”

Keith laughs at that and even though he’s feeling more like himself now he’s still safe between them so he pushes the worries he has about this off. There’s no place for fear or uncertainty in the warmth he’s found here.

“This does mean Kuron has to pay rent.”

Kuron flips Shiro off and Keith laughs again and finds that he’s looking forward to more of this, of them.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (ugh I know) @ Sheith-talker


End file.
